


As Long As Someone'll Bleed

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Frerard, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard misses Frank.Nothing really works as a distraction except something he knows Frank won't like.Frank kind of does like it though... or at least the idea it sparks off in his head.





	As Long As Someone'll Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sweeties!!
> 
> Extreme apologies on the huge delay in posting this. Sadly, this is probably going to get worse - only a few weeks until I run off stalking Fall Out Boy around the country on their UK tour (yay!) and after that I have to return to work (boo!) meaning my time is going to become very limited. I do intend to continue writing and I hope you all stick with me, you'll just need to have a little more patience with me as I won't be able to update as often.
> 
> This one is gifted to a bunch of people - it's for all of those regular readers who always read my stuff and leave kudos but don't comment. Just because we don't interact doesn't mean you aren't appreciated and I want you to know I see you!!
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think - you know where to find me :)

Gerard felt his way back to the bed with one hand, his other holding a glass of water. He narrowly avoided tripping over his discarded shirt from the day before, almost impossible to distinguish from the carpet in the dark, and silently slipped back between the sheets once the glass was safely on the table by the bed.

"Did you bring me one?" Frank's voice sounded in the darkness and made Gerard's heart stutter then thrum violently against his ribs.

"Fucks sake," Gerard exclaimed in shock, his hand flying up to his chest. "I thought you were asleep."

"Nah," Frank answered, barely suppressing a giggle. "I heard you get up."

"Do you actually want some water or were you just trying to scare the piss out of me?"

"Trying to scare you," Frank said smugly.

"It's a damn good job I love you." 

Gerard kissed Frank's forehead and threw an arm over his chest. Frank turned his head and instinctively found his boyfriend's lips, pressing their mouths together.  
Frank twisted as they kissed, holding himself against Gerard's naked body under the sheets. Gerard didn't miss the hint or the passion bubbling away under Frank's lips; Gerard rolled towards Frank, pushing Frank flat on the bed and moving on top of him. Frank moaned under Gerard's lips as their bodies were pressed tight together. One of Frank's hands found its way into Gerard's hair, the other caressing his cheek.

"I love you, too," Frank finally answered when Gerard released his mouth. Gerard kissed his way down Frank's jaw, skimming his lips over the thin skin of Frank's throat.

"Yeah?" Gerard said in a playful voice.

"Yeah..." Frank's breathing hitched as Gerard kissed along his collarbone.

Gerard trailed his lips back up Frank's neck, littering his face with small kisses. Frank stroked Gerard's arm, up over his shoulder and down his back.

"You're so beautiful, honey," Gerard whispered against Frank's ear.

"You are," Frank mumbled, blushing slightly though Gerard couldn't see in the limited light despite his eyes having adjusted somewhat.

Frank slipped his hand from Gerard's hair to his neck so he could guide his boyfriend's face back towards his lips. Caught in a passionate kiss, both men were moaning softly as they tried to keep as much of their skin in contact as possible.

Gerard moved his fingers from tracing patterns over Frank's ribs to reach out to his bedside table. It was too dark to see anything clearly that wasn't directly in front of him, and their faces were still locked together, so Gerard groped blindly for the bottle of lube he knew was there somewhere. The heel of his hand caught something solid then a dull thud made Frank jump.

"What was that?" Frank asked, his voice shaky and breathless.

"Just my water, honey, I knocked it onto the floor." 

"You're thirsty?" Frank's voice was confused and Gerard smiled at Frank somehow missing the obvious.

"Not for water..." Gerard paused but Frank didn't get it. "I was looking for the lube."

"Yeah?" Frank said, copying Gerard's playful tone from before.

"Yeah," Gerard answered, pressing his nose to Frank's then restarting their kiss.

With the glass of water out of the way, Gerard's reaching fingers quickly found their original target. Gerard tore his mouth away so he could focus on opening the bottle and covering his fingers.

Frank was only patient enough for Gerard to do just that, wrenching the still open bottle from his hand and tossing it to the floor before pulling Gerard's mouth back to his own.

Gerard slipped his hand between Frank's legs and pressed a fingertip inside. Frank gasped under Gerard's lips then kissed him harder as he rocked his hips. Gerard was gentle, slowly teasing Frank as they kissed with just one finger inside. Despite Frank's needful noises and wiggling hips, Gerard took his time.

Frank tipped his head back to moan when Gerard eventually added another finger. The exposed, sensitive flesh of Frank's throat became Gerard's new target; wet, open mouthed kisses making Frank whine and pant.

"You ready, honey?" Gerard whispered as he slowly eased his fingers out.

"Yeah." Frank put one hand on Gerard's cheek and clutched the nape of his neck with the other. "I love you, Gerard."

"I love you, Frank," Gerard breathed before joining their lips softly.

They were still lost in the tender kiss when Gerard shifted his hips, pushing his way inside Frank. Gerard held onto Frank's hip as he withdrew, barely moving out a few inches before sinking back into his boyfriend.

Their movements were slow and measured; nothing frantic or frenzied, just sensual, passionate love making. Two bodies and minds perfectly in sync. The only time their lips broke apart was when Frank, unnecessarily, tried to warn Gerard.

"Gee..." Frank whimpered.

"I know, honey." Gerard could hear and feel Frank's high pitched whines under his lips; Gerard had already let go of Frank's hip to shift his hand lower before Frank had even said a word.

Frank's eyes fluttered closed when Gerard started slowly stroking him in time with the thrusts. Gerard drank in the shadowy sight of his lover; head tipped back, mouth open in a perfect circle as he let out those little breathy pants that Gerard loved so much between his moans.

"You're perfect," Gerard whispered, kissing the corner of Frank's mouth. Frank's eyes flicked open and he tried to say something back but could only groan as he spilled over Gerard's fist, tipped over the edge by the sensation of Gerard pushing deep to cum against his prostate.

Frank's fingers still clung to Gerard as they both shuddered and panted. When Gerard slowly pulled out, Frank whined and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck.

"I wasn't going anywhere," Gerard said, kissing Frank's still parted lips.

"Good."

"I guess you're not gonna let me get a towel," Gerard said, a smile in his voice.

"No," Frank answered sleepily.

"I don't wanna sleep with cum on my stomach." Gerard reached his arm out to the side of the bed, only just snagging his shirt before Frank protested and tightened his grip.

"Stay," Frank grumbled.

"I am." 

Gerard's shirt was damp from the spilled water so he worked it between them and cleaned both of their stomachs as best he could with Frank's reluctance to let him move. Gerard wiped his hand then threw the shirt back to the floor.

"And I guess you're not gonna let go so I can get into a more comfortable position," Gerard said, already knowing the answer.

"No," Frank sighed happily.

"Alright. Hang on tight, little spider monkey." 

Gerard slipped one arm under Frank so he could hold his body close while he tilted, pushing his shoulder against the mattress to shuffle onto his back with Frank resting on top of him. Frank shifted his hand to Gerard's face and used his other arm to hug him, keeping his body laid on Gerard's and his head resting in the crook of Gerard's neck.

"I love you," Frank murmured against Gerard's skin, nuzzling into his neck.

"Always and forever, honey." Gerard stroked one hand down Frank's spine and squeezed him closer.

Frank tangled his legs in Gerard's, making sure every possible inch of their skin was in constant contact. Gerard almost made a joke about it but when he opened his mouth Frank was already snoring softly.

 

"Frank, honey, you need to wake up," Gerard said as he gently shook Frank's shoulder. 

Frank murmured something unintelligible and curled himself further into Gerard's body. Gerard laughed lightly and kissed Frank's forehead.

"Come on, you've got work and you need to shower." Gerard tried again, this time wriggling his own body to jostle Frank.

"Hey," Frank complained, his voice thick with sleep.

Frank raised his head to glare at his boyfriend. Gerard smiled lovingly at the sight; Frank's short hair was sticking out in random directions, his eyes only just peeking out from under heavy lids, a thin line of drool coming from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you have to go to work." Gerard reached out to hold Frank's face, quickly swiping the drool away with his thumb before Frank realised and got self conscious about it.

"Can't I just stay home so we can make love all day?" Frank said after Gerard had kissed his lips.

"You didn't get enough last night?" Gerard teased.

"No. I can never have enough of you." Frank stretched his neck to kiss Gerard. "Sometimes I wish we could never cum, then we could just carry on forever."

"What a romantically bleak dream," Gerard said with a chuckle. "If you're wishing for stuff then why don't you just wish we both had unlimited energy? Then we could both cum and still carry on."

"Oh, that - I wish for that instead," Frank said quickly.

"Ahhh but you forgot to wish we were rich too so you definitely have to go to work."

"Urgh!" Frank buried his face against Gerard's neck and closed his eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep," Gerard warned.

"I'm not, I'm not." Frank kissed Gerard's neck then disentangled his limbs before rolling out of bed. "Shit, the lube spilled."

"I figured; you didn't give me chance to close it. Don't worry, I'll clean it later."

"Thanks, Gee." Frank turned to kiss Gerard's lips then dragged himself out of the room.

Gerard laid in bed, listening to the sound of the running water of Frank's shower, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Frank's voice made Gerard's eyes spring open.

Frank was standing by the bed, smiling at Gerard. Frank was freshly showered, dried and dressed in his work uniform.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," Gerard said, pausing to yawn. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight." 

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Gerard guessed when he saw the apple in Frank's hand.

Frank shook his head. He took a bite of his apple and chewed while Gerard pouted at him.

"I'm already running late plus I need gas and I'm not even really gonna have time to fill up before work with the morning queues."

"Take my car; I've got half a tank. Just leave me your keys and I'll fill it up if I go anywhere."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... don't know where my keys are though." Gerard started to sit up but Frank put a hand on his shoulder to keep him still.

"They're on the kitchen counter; I already saw them when I put coffee on for you."

"Thanks, honey," Gerard said with a warm smile.

"I'm only working the morning shift so I'll be home around lunch."

"I'm ahead of schedule so I can take the afternoon off if you want?"

"Sounds good. I've really gotta run though." Frank bent over to kiss Gerard's lips. "Love you."

"Love you more," Gerard called as Frank left the room.

Gerard laid in bed, this time keeping his eyes open, as he listened to Frank move through the apartment and close the front door. Gerard sighed and licked his lips, savouring the taste of Frank and his apple that still clung there. Eventually the smell of fresh coffee reached the bedroom and Gerard extracted himself from the bed sheets to go pour himself a cup.

Gerard stood in the kitchen and tried to drink his scalding hot coffee without much success. The apartment seemed too quiet and Gerard was struck by how empty it seemed without Frank.

It was usually when Frank worked night shifts that Gerard missed him most but Gerard found himself still distracted as he showered, thinking about his boyfriend. Even after a second cup of coffee he couldn't shake the feeling of longing.

Gerard wandered back into their bedroom and spotted the spilled lube. Gerard picked up the almost empty bottle and popped it on the table by Frank’s side of the bed. Gerard pulled the slightly damp towel from around his waist and used it to clean the carpet.

When Gerard turned around he saw Frank's robe was hanging on the back of the door and he couldn't resist; he dropped the towel into the laundry hamper and put Frank's robe on instead. Gerard sighed happily, sniffing the soft material and instantly being brought back to the night before.

Still looking for a distraction, Gerard walked to his studio with his third cup of coffee. He set it down on his desk and pulled out a fresh piece of paper along with a sharpened pencil from his drawer.

Gerard sketched a few light lines, no real idea what he was aiming for. The soft grey marks soon started taking shape though and then Gerard was focussed, pencil furiously scratching more and more detail into his picture.

 

"Hey, you. What you drawing?" Frank's voice broke through Gerard's self imposed bubble.

"What?" Gerard's head snapped up and he saw Frank, still in his uniform, stood in the doorway.

"You were a little lost there," Frank said with a smile. Gerard looked back at his picture then quickly flipped it over on his desk so Frank couldn't see it.

"Sorry, honey, I guess I lost track of time." Gerard tried to backtrack the morning in his head but he couldn't work out where the time had gone.

"It's fine. I can go if you're busy."

Gerard pushed away from his desk on his wheeled chair, spinning it so he was facing Frank, then held out his arms. 

Frank smiled and walked over, letting Gerard pull him onto his lap. Gerard hugged Frank against his chest and littered his face with kisses, more and more rapidly until Frank giggled and squealed.

"Is this my robe?" Frank ran his hand over Gerard's chest.

"Yeah." Gerard sniffed at the sleeve and gave Frank a shy smile. "I missed you and it smelt like you."

"You're fucking adorable." Frank kissed Gerard's lips and wound his fingers in his red hair.

"Didn't you miss me?" Gerard asked with a fake pout.

"Yeah, that's why I'm wearing your underwear," Frank said, his face serious.

"Really?" Gerard pulled at Frank's belt but Frank batted his hands away.

"You'll find out when you tell me what you were drawing. It must be important, you were totally zoned out."

Gerard sighed and pushed the chair across the room, further from his desk. Frank narrowed his eyes and span the chair so he could see the desk over Gerard's shoulder.

"You're not gonna like it so don't ask." Gerard poked Frank's nose and smiled despite Frank's frustrated frown.

"I always love your drawings, you're an amazing artist."

"You say that but you don't always like the subject matter."

"Fuck," Frank said, shaking his head slightly as he realised what Gerard wasn't saying.

Frank tried to climb off Gerard but he was held fast by Gerard's strong hands. Undeterred, Frank pushed his feet against the floor, scooting the chair back towards the desk with a grin on his face.

"Frank..." Gerard warned. 

Gerard span the chair right as Frank reached out for the piece of paper, spinning his grasping fingers out of reach of the drawing. Frank tried to twist and claim it still but Gerard had already picked it up, holding it behind his back and away from Frank.

"It's me, isn't it?" Frank guessed, trying to swipe the picture from Gerard.

"Yes," Gerard admitted. "So just let me put it away." 

Frank didn't like to be drawn; Gerard knew that but it didn't stop him doing it. Frank made an interesting subject and Gerard had become pretty adept at capturing his likeness early in their relationship. It wasn't that Frank disliked Gerard's drawings or the obvious compliment it was; it just made him embarrassed to have so much attention focussed on him.

"Let me see, I want to," Frank said softly, looking up at Gerard with pleading eyes.

"You'll get mad," Gerard said but sighed and handed Frank the drawing.

Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard then turned his attention to the piece of paper. Frank's eyes flicked over the page, quickly taking in the details then slowly examining each aspect. Frank dropped the paper slightly to look into Gerard's guilty eyes.

"I told you I missed you," Gerard said quietly when he couldn't work out if Frank looked more horrified or awed.

"I can't believe you drew this," Frank whispered in admiration then pressed his lips to Gerard's.

"Do you hate it?" Gerard asked when Frank pulled away.

"No," Frank answered immediately. 

"Liar. I haven't seen you look so self conscious since you first asked to call me Daddy." Frank blushed at Gerard's words and the memory; it was bizarre to Frank just how much he had changed in a year.

"I don't hate it. I mean, I never like pictures of me and it's a little weird but I don't hate it."

"It's not weird." Gerard tried to take the paper back but Frank pulled it away.

"Gerard, it's my fucking sex face."

Frank held up the page for Gerard to look at. Frank's head and shoulders were perfectly replicated in pencil. The eyes were closed tight, the lips forming a tiny circle with the whole head tipped back in ecstasy, shoulders hunched.

"I know. You look beautiful," Gerard said simply.

"It's almost pornographic; I look like I should have a cock in my mouth."

"You've already got one in your ass; that's why your face looks like that," Gerard said with a smirk.

"Fuck, does my face really look like that?" Frank looked at the picture then back at Gerard. "We should really consider masks in bed." 

"Shut up." Gerard scowled at Frank but he was laughing and looking at the picture with something close to love in his eyes.

"I love it, really. Even if it is a strange choice."

"It's not," Gerard protested, taking his drawing back from Frank. "I love the way you look when you cum. You look so free and happy. I love seeing you like that... I love knowing I'm the one that made you feel like that."

Frank smiled at Gerard then leaned forward to press their lips together. Frank could see Gerard's point, even though he still thought there was something slightly odd about it, and it was sweet... almost romantic.

Gerard span the chair once they broke apart and quickly slipped the picture in the deep bottom drawer, shutting it before Frank had a chance to see how many copies of his face were in there.

"You know... maybe I should paint you," Frank said.

"No offence, honey, but your drawing skills suck. Your Mickey Mouse looks like Disney relocated to Elm Street."

"Thanks. And I didn't mean draw you, I meant paint you." Frank plucked a clean paintbrush from the pot on Gerard's desk then swiped it over his nose.

"Oh..." Gerard smiled wider when Frank ran the paintbrush down his jaw. "Just don't paint my dick."

"Awww why?" Frank loosened the robe with one hand so he could swipe the brush down Gerard's chest.

"I just don't want you to get paint in your mouth." Gerard smirked and ran his hands up Frank's thighs.

"I was more hoping to get paint in my ass."

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Gerard grabbed the paintbrush from Frank and ran it down the side of his face. “Do I get to paint you?”

“I know one way you could paint me…” Frank trailed off as his mind flicked back to a previous conversation.

“How?” Gerard asked, sensing Frank wasn’t talking about watercolours.

“Come with me.” 

Frank climbed off Gerard’s lap and walked to their bedroom, shedding his clothes as he went. By the time Gerard got into the room, Frank was lying on their bed wearing only a pair of Gerard’s boxers. With a smirk, Gerard shrugged out of Frank’s robe and climbed on top of him.

“How about trying something new? It’s kinda like painting,” Frank said with a smile.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Something we discussed before… about making my face a little bloody.” Frank kissed along Gerard’s jaw but it was the words that had the man moaning.

“Frankie, it still sounds really fucking hot but you can’t show up for work tomorrow with a broken nose and fat lip,” Gerard said, his voice torn between desperately wanting it and also being sensible.

“Probably not…” Frank said with a sigh. “Hold on.”

Frank twisted his body, Gerard shifting slightly to let him roll away, and started rooting through the drawer by his bed. Gerard distracted himself by tugging Frank’s underwear off while he searched; whatever he was looking for would definitely lead to sex.

Frank found what he was looking for, closing his fingers quickly around the cool metal. Keeping his hand in the drawer so it didn’t freak Gerard out, Frank pressed the sharp point of the safety pin into the pad of his finger.

Frank rolled back into the same place, letting Gerard settle back on his hips. Gerard looked at Frank’s empty hands and pulled his eyebrows together. Frank smiled shyly then lifted his hand, raising his finger for Gerard to see.

The red circle on Frank’s finger grew as Gerard stared at it, lips parted and face frozen. The small bead grew heavier, forming a red sphere until the weight caused it to drop, making a hot crimson splash on Frank’s chest.

“No?” Frank questioned when Gerard failed to react.

Frank lifted his hand to his face and popped his finger in his mouth to get rid of the blood since Gerard didn’t seem to be in to it. At exactly the same time Gerard reached forward and placed his finger on the drop of blood, dragging it slowly downwards to cause a streak over Frank’s skin.

Frank looked up curiously to see Gerard bite his bottom lip then lunge forward to force their mouths together. Frank squeaked in surprise then melted into the kiss. Gerard moaned at the metallic taste in Frank’s mouth then used his tongue to drag Frank’s finger into his own mouth. Gerard pulled back, keeping Frank’s finger between his lips and sucking at the wound.

Eventually, Gerard released Frank’s finger, catching his hand by the wrist then looking at the injured finger. He frowned when he realised the blood flow had stopped.

“Can you do it again?” Gerard asked in a low voice.

“Yeah.” Frank gave Gerard a flirty smile then moved back to the drawer.

Frank chose a different finger this time, puncturing the skin four times close together then dragging the point through all four to split open a small line. When Frank rolled back, Gerard didn’t give him time to offer his finger; Gerard seized his wrist and pulled his hand close to his face, moaning softly at the gush of red.

Gerard licked his lips then moved Frank’s hand back towards the shorter man’s face. Gerard smeared the leaking finger over Frank’s bottom lip, leaving a trail of blood over it, then dragged it down from the corner. When Frank smiled, Gerard moved the still running finger to under Frank’s nose, drawing a line of red down to his top lip.

“How do I look?” Frank asked, figuring out what Gerard was doing. Gerard made one more swipe, over Frank’s forehead like a cut there was still running over his face.

“Like my knuckles should be aching from ruining your pretty face,” Gerard whispered. 

Frank swallowed, wishing it felt like Gerard really had struck him. As if he could read his boyfriend’s mind, Gerard lifted his hand and slapped Frank’s face. Frank moaned at the sudden sting then prickling warmth on his cheek.

“Fuck, sorry,” Gerard said suddenly, rubbing the already pink skin.

“It’s fine. I wanted you to,” Frank admitted quietly.

“I know, I could see it in your face. But I don’t wanna mark you, you have to go to work,” Gerard reminded him.

“Let’s keep it out of sight then.”

“I really wanna make you bleed, Frankie,” Gerard said, an edge of frustration in his voice.

“Do it. I’m sure you can bite me hard enough.” Gerard groaned at the words then let Frank’s hand fall onto his body, his finger spilling onto his already stained chest.

“Where?” Gerard ran his hands over Frank’s ribs and down to his stomach.

“Somewhere soft that’ll bleed easily. Out of sight, preferably not on a tattoo.”

“You’ve got ink everywhere,” Gerard said, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes. 

“Then you’ll have to choose carefully,” Frank teased as Gerard ran his eyes over Frank’s body.

“How about here?” Gerard pressed his finger on Frank’s inner thigh, about halfway down. Frank shivered and nodded.

Gerard shuffled down Frank’s body, kissing his stomach and edging lower before avoiding his groin completely and starting on his leg. Gerard kept his finger in place until his lips got to the selected spot.

“Pass me the lube,” Gerard said without looking up.

“Why?” Frank obeyed anyway, snatching it from the side of their bed and passing it to Gerard.

“This is gonna hurt.” Gerard snapped the bottle open and shook out some of the remaining liquid onto his fingers.

“That’s half the reason we’re doing this,” Frank said with a smile.

“Yeah, but it’s really gonna hurt. The least I can do is try and make it so the pain doesn’t outweigh the pleasure.” Gerard was remembering the nipple clamps and, even though he would if he asked, he didn’t want Frank to stop him once it started.

Gerard pressed a slicked finger against Frank’s entrance then slipped it inside as he kissed at his thigh. Frank gasped then whined, grinding his hips down onto Gerard’s finger. Gerard smiled against Frank’s leg and started working his finger in and out.

“Another,” Frank begged in a rough voice when Gerard started sucking at his skin.

Gerard pushed a second finger alongside the first, making Frank moan and shudder. Gerard started running his teeth over Frank’s thigh, letting his teeth graze the skin but not pressing down. Gerard worked his fingers deeper into Frank then licked over where his teeth had been.

“Fuck, Gee. Please. Fucking bite me,” Frank cried, lifting his leg off the bed and holding it against Gerard’s mouth.

“You know how to stop me, right?” Gerard looked up as he pushed Frank’s leg back to the mattress. Frank nodded and rocked his hips.

Gerard placed his mouth over Frank’s thigh and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh. Gerard managed to internalise his groan but Frank was moaning and writhing and Gerard knew it was more from his teeth than his fingers.

Gerard used his other hand to hold Frank’s leg in place as he increased the pressure of his jaw. Gerard licked at the flesh in his mouth as he pressed his canines into Frank, hoping to break the skin with their points. Frank let out a small yelp but put his hand on the back of Gerard’s head to keep the man in place.

“It’s good,” Frank mumbled in a faraway voice, winding his fingers softly into Gerard’s hair.

Gerard knew it was going to take more force so started working to find Frank’s prostate, breathing heavily through his nose and feeling the drool gathering around his bottom lip. As soon as he heard Frank’s shrill cry of pleasure from his probing fingers, Gerard clamped down then released Frank’s trapped flesh as soon as he felt that metallic tang on his tongue.

“You good, Frankie?” Gerard asked, looking up at his boyfriend’s euphoric, blood covered face.

“Yeah, good,” Frank echoed. “Did you do it?”

Gerard looked down at Frank’s thigh, pulling in a shuddering breath at the lines of red running from the pierced skin. Frank dropped his hand from Gerard’s hair so he could sit up enough to look down.

“That’s fucking hot,” Frank whispered. Gerard nodded then dropped his head to lick at the red streaks. “And that’s even hotter.”

“I need to fuck you, Frank, right now,” Gerard growled, easing his fingers out.

“Make it rough,” Frank answered as he laid back and widened his legs.

Gerard held himself against Frank then pushed in hard, making them both cry out. Frank clutched at his boyfriend’s arms, clawing the skin then sinking his nails in as Gerard started thrusting fast and deep. Frank lifted his legs and wrapped them around Gerard’s waist, desperate to keep him close. Gerard moaned at the feel of Frank’s hot blood against him, still flowing freely from his thigh.

“Fuck… I can feel you bleeding on me,” Gerard panted as he drove forward again.

Frank raised his head to kiss Gerard, the taste of his own blood on Gerard’s tongue causing heat to pool in his stomach. Frank’s leg slipped thanks to the slick blood as Gerard pounded into him. Gerard grabbed at Frank’s leg once he hooked it back around Gerard’s hip, holding it more securely in place.

“Frank… I can’t,” Gerard said, shaking his head.

“You don’t like it? I can… clean off… bandage it,” Frank panted as Gerard kept fucking him into the mattress.

“No, Frank… I can’t,” Gerard cried desperately as his hips started to lose their rhythm. Frank squeezed Gerard tighter with his legs as he stilled completely, letting out a guttural groan as he came hard inside Frank.

“Sorry,” Gerard said breathlessly, shaking his head softly.

“It’s fine, really.” Frank had to stop himself from grinding on Gerard’s softening dick, still desperate for his own release.

“You just look so fucking good and the blood…” Gerard pulled out and kissed the stains on Frank’s chest. 

“I think I’m still bleeding,” Frank said quietly.

“Can it wait?” Gerard trailed his hands down Frank’s body. “I promise I’ll clean you up but there’s something more important to do.”

Gerard easily pushed three fingers inside Frank and carried on fucking him, making his hand move as harshly as his hips had been. Frank groaned and bucked his hips forward then gripped Gerard with his thighs again.

“You still want it rough?” Gerard rasped against Frank’s ear. 

Frank whimpered and nodded his head. Gerard wrapped his other hand around Frank’s throat, squeezing just enough to make him gasp. Gerard rolled his body in time with his forceful fingers, catching Frank’s prostate more than he intended but motivated by the half strangled high pitched sounds pouring out of him.

“Please,” Frank choked out, his eyes pleading.

“I’ve only got two hands; what do you want me to stop doing?”

“Nothing,” Frank panted, forcing his hand between their bodies.

“I love it when you touch yourself,” Gerard murmured, moulding his lips to Frank’s.

Frank fisted himself as roughly as Gerard was fingering him, his body juddering and sweating. Frank felt the white hot heat sliding down his spine as he whined into Gerard’s mouth, jerking himself off faster until he came over his own knuckles.

Gerard relaxed his grip on Frank’s throat, pulling his lips away to let him take a much needed deep breath. Frank shivered as his orgasm faded then whined when Gerard pulled his fingers out. 

“You definitely need cleaning up now,” Gerard said then started licking at the dried blood on Frank’s face.

“You need it more. You’re gonna have cum on your fingers,” Frank said in a breathless voice.

“It’s not exactly the first time, Frankie,” Gerard said with a laugh.

“I know.” Frank dropped his legs to the bed but Gerard didn’t move. “But it’s your cum… from my ass.”

“Yeah…?” Gerard said, cleaning away the last of the blood from above Frank’s top lip with his tongue.

“Don’t you think that’s…” Frank paused while he tried to think of a word that seemed right, “weird?”

“No.” Gerard pushed himself up and looked down at Frank’s with a curious expression. “Why would it be weird?”

“I don’t know…” Frank started then sighed as Gerard put all three fingers in his mouth then sucked on them before slowly dragging them out.

“I think it might scar,” Gerard said as he looked at Frank’s still bleeding thigh.

“Don’t care, totally worth it,” Frank answered, closing his eyes and really feeling the pain now the pleasure was subsiding.

Gerard got up from the bed and returned within minutes with a damp cloth and the first aid box they kept in the bathroom. Gerard softly dabbed at the wound, cleaning the skin then holding the cloth tight against Frank’s skin to stop the blood flow.

“Next time I have a few days off work will you punch me in the face?” Frank asked like he was suggesting something unbelievably romantic, a weekend in Paris or candle lit dinner on a beach at sunset.

“That is quite possibly the weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me,” Gerard said as he slathered ointment onto Frank’s pierced skin. “Yes.” 

“Thank you,” Frank said happily, closing his eyes while Gerard dressed the wound.


End file.
